Encarando el destino
by Izkandar
Summary: Tomoya nuevamente se siente atacado por el destino, y para no sentir nuevamente dolor encara la vida con una mascara emocional, hasta que una persona vuelve y le hace ver todo lo que no ha logrado comprender. 1st work.


¡Hola! soy Izkandar y vengo a traerles la primera historia que escribo para compartirlo con la comunidad, me gustaron bastante las historias que eh leido y usé la poca creatividad que tengo para desarrollar este texto, espero que les agrade y sin más preámbulos ¡Les deseo una agradable lectura!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,

"_Tomoya…"_

Camino un sendero más de mi vida, ese pasaje en el que descubrí que nunca me sentí tan solo como ahora, desde que nací. Cuando crees tener todo en la vida, sin darte cuenta te lo arrebatan, esa sensación de felicidad se esfuma como aire escapando de las manos. Si pudiese volver y ver a mi mismo al estar en la preparatoria, sin duda me obligaría a madurar rápidamente para prepararme mejor a lo que me deparaba.

"_He… Tomoya"_

Si al karma no le era suficiente arrebatarme a Nagisa, volvió para golpearme una vez más al llevarse a Ushio, sin embargo no le iba a demostrar mi desesperación, no le iba a manifestar nuevamente mi debilidad, decidí burlarme de ello, simplemente debía presentar una máscara, un individuo indiferente a su pasado, un **nuevo **yo.

"_¡Tomoya!"_

Progresaría, solo con mi orgullo vencería al destino y le partiría el rostro siendo exitoso, de a poco lo iba logrando, después que Yosuke-san se mudó con su familia y el gerente se retiró, de un momento a otro me encontraba en lo más alto de mi empleo, ahora estaba en la gerencia. _No iré por el camino que me muestre el __**destino.**_

_ "¡Tomoya Okasaki!"_

"_N… ¿Nagisa?" _podía escuchar una voz a lo lejos, me obligué a amanecer un nuevo día y descubrir a la dueña de esa voz.

"…_ No, soy yo… Tomoyo" _Sin darme cuenta la tenía en brazos, a una chica de finos cabellos plateados y ojos azules, una belleza exquisita cuya mayor cualidad se encontraba dentro de su alma, yo reposando completamente sobre mi cama y ella sobre mí, inconscientemente la tenía presa en mis brazos.

"_Sakagami… Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando" _delicadamente me incorporé junto a ella y me separé de forma sutil, me respondió desviando la mirada para recuperar la compostura.

"_Vaya, ya era hora que despertaras, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde, no puedes dar ese ejemplo a tus subordinados" _Sakagami Tomoyo, la chica que alguna vez fue una popular delincuente, decidida y obstinada, se volvió la chica que, aparte de Nagisa, tenía una preocupación real por mí… la expresidenta del consejo estudiantil, ella se encontraba en mi departamento.

"_¿Qué haces tú aquí, en la habitación de un hombre soltero? No deberías confiarte de esa manera, no sabes de lo que soy capaz"_

_ "Venga, el desayuno está servido" _Completamente ignorado se desplazó a la mesa de centro, la cual se encontraba preparada para desayunar.

"_¿Por qué estas de nuevo aquí Sakagami-san? " _Ya han sido varias las vecesque ella viene a este lugar, casi diariamente. Tomoyo, que había vuelto del extranjero, regresó a la ciudad con un motivo desconocido, de momento no me eh enterado sus razones.

"_Tomoya… si te refieres así de esa manera, me sentiré triste ¿Por qué no simplemente me llamas por mi nombre?" _Por alguna razón sentí una especie de dejá vù.

"_Tomoyo…" _Precipitándome al suelo me uní a ella en la mesa.

"_Bien, así me agrada más"_ dejando escapar una sonrisita, posa su mirada en el recipiente con arroz, ternera y demás ingredientes "_No esperaras que deje caer mi arduo trabajo permitiendo que ensucies todo de nuevo, ¿Cierto?"_ Siendo peculiarmente buena en todo, la limpieza y la cocina no son la excepción, me tiende un bol con yakimeshi.

"_No, me refiero a ¿Por qué estás aquí? En esta ciudad" _Tomando el envase, le observo con curiosidad figurada, ella me devuelve la mirada con asombro.

"_Por ningún motivo en particular…" _y en seguida comienza a degustar la comida.

"_Ya veo" _por mi parte imito el gesto.

Sakagami Tomoyo, la chica prodigio capaz de hacer todo se retiró al extranjero terminando la preparatoria. Por mucho tiempo desconocí su paradero. El hecho de intentar recuperar los fragmentos que componían mi vida de a poco en compañía de Ushio me alejó de todos, hasta que ella falleció, sin darme cuenta realmente me aparte demasiado de la gente, ni siquiera mantuve contacto con las gemelas Fujibayashi, después de que Kyou quedó devastada al conocer la noticia de Ushio, no volví a saber de ella. Me desconecté de todo y de todos, no podía plantar cara a nadie.

"_Tomoya… ¿Qué harás terminando de trabajar?_"

"_Nada en particular_"

"_Bien, entonces te veré en la estación a esa hora ¿De acuerdo?_" Me asombra la forma en que hace planes, y que piense… no, que tenga la seguridad de que todo mundo haga lo que ella dice, ¿Será una vieja costumbre de presidenta? O quizá siempre ha sido así. Bien, de todos modos no es que tenga algo particular qué hacer.

Terminé antes de lo previsto mi trabajo, por alguna razón me siento un tanto inquieto y comienzo a caminar hacia la estación, consciente de que ella aún no estará allí deambulo un poco observando el paisaje de esa ciudad.

"_Este lugar no me dejara algo bueno… ¿Cierto?"_

El distrito comercial se encuentra entre mi trabajo y la estación, curioseando dirijo la mirada a todos los puestos y locales que hay en mi camino, sin pensarlo realmente miles de memorias comienzan a llegar, cada espacio tiene un sentimiento y un recuerdo especiales que eh guardado en mi interior, generalmente todo de _ellas._

"_… Eso es…" _Y apareció de repente, una diadema de color negro, me recordó aquella que utilizaba Tomoyo, ahora ya no vestía ese detalle que adornaba su cabellera. "_Es cierto, ya no la usa ¿Le habrá quedado muy infantil?"_ solté una pequeña risilla y, tratando de burlarme de ella, la compré, quizá también sería un bonito detalle, para expresarle mi agradecimiento por la limpieza y todas las otras cosas que ha hecho por mí, envuelto en un pequeño paquete lo metí en la bolsa interior de mi saco.

"_Llegas tarde…"_ Sakagami vistiendo un entallado vestido negro y un saco blanco, me dirige una mirada amenazadora. En realidad ella está mal, viendo que aún faltan 5 min para mi hora de salida, eh llegado temprano… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá esperado allí? ¿Desde qué momento ha estado esperando?

"_Sakagami… te va muy bien esa ropa, luces muy bonita" _Fue un comentario honesto.

"_…"_ Aun no siendo una chica patosa, se ruborizó tras mi comentario "_Gracias… pero no me llames así… me haces sentir una extraña_"

"_Oh, lo siento. Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche? Tomoyo" _Ambos sonreímos.

Me sentía peculiarmente bien ese día, como si nunca me hubiesen ocurrido aquellos días trágicos, como si regresara a ese tiempo con Tomoyo, buscando reemplazar una imagen falsa por una real, la verdadera forma de ser de Tomoyo.

Caminamos un momento y visitamos muchos lugares, vimos una película cómica, cosa que realmente no me llamaba la atención, pero a fin de cuentas disfruté, una cena ligera en un buen restaurant, y un pequeño paseo por la noche, en todo momento ella se mostraba risueña y su alegría era tanta que me contagiaba, me sentía distinto con ella alrededor.

"_Tomoya, vayamos a ese lugar_"

"_Ese lugar… ¿A qué te refieres?"_ Sinceramente ya conocía la respuesta.

"_Al lugar donde estaban las flores de cerezo…"_ Ella sabía que no estaban ya allí, ahora solo había un restaurante de comida rápida, los cerezos estuvieron intactos el tiempo que ella fue presidenta, pero poco después de su graduación comenzó el proyecto de destruir tal lugar por algo comercial.

"_Tomoyo… De acuerdo, tomemos nuestro tiempo"_

Ella se prendió de mi brazo como lo haría una colegiala durante una cita, eso me hizo preguntar qué fue de ella, la recordaba más seria, calmada y reservada, solamente se expresaba audaz cuando peleaba o tenía un encuentro deportivo, pero ahora siempre ha estado sonriendo, resultaba muy expresiva y no podía discernir con certeza qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¿Acaso estaba actuando?

"_Tomoyo, ¿Por qué regresaste?"_

"¿_Acaso soy un fastidio?"_ No me pongas esa cara...

"_No, simplemente estoy siendo curioso, generalmente alguien que va fuera del país no regresa tan fácilmente ¿Qué te ha hecho volver a ti?"_

_ "… Qué habrá sido…" _Respondió a modo de evadir la pregunta, se comportaba como una niña.

"_Oh, hemos llegado" _apuntó con su dedo índice el lugar, en donde ahora se encontraba un restaurant, el lugar que una vez ella defendió. "_Así que se ha convertido en esto… es un muy bonito lugar…_" No pude observar la expresión de su rostro, pero sí percibir la melancolía en sus palabras. Soltando mi brazo comenzó a caminar con dirección a ese lugar "_Esa época es inolvidable para mí, tenía un objetivo y muchas ganas de cumplirlo, comenzaba a ser la persona que ahora soy y estaba rodeada de gente que me importaba, gente en quien confiar, personas que me apoyaban y alguien muy especial para mí."_ La noche se volvió fría y ventosa, el cabello de Tomoyo bailaba al son del viento… ella no se inmutaba.

"_Hablando de recuerdos…" _Llevé mi mano hacia mi bolcillo del saco y mostré el objeto que yacía en su interior _"Encontré esto y me recordó a ti" _Le entregué el envoltorio con la diadema dentro. Ella sutilmente comenzó a abrir el empaque y encontró ese detalle, lo observó detenidamente unos segundos y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

"_Tomoya… hay otro lugar al que quiero ir_" me expresó forzando una sonrisa.

Me sorprendí al ver lo que me mostraban mis ojos, bajo la luz de la luna y en un campo abierto, nos posamos frente a una lápida, el propietario de esa inscripción… Sakagami Takafumi… el hermano de Tomoyo.

"_Pensar que solo han pasado unos cuantos meses, pero para mí ya es una eternidad. Sé que no es necesario mencionarlo, pero aquí se encuentra la memoria de mi hermano, la persona que mantenía unida nuestra familia, la misma que fervientemente protegió los cerezos"_ Tomoyo se mantenía firme y solamente su rostro se tornó serio, sus palabras seguían fluyendo libremente, como si de un discurso se tratara. Frente a sus pies se encontraba la lápida de su querido hermano.

_ "Él… realmente nunca se recuperó, a nuestro ver se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, siempre alegre y activo, nadie sospecharía que estaba sufriendo, pero en realidad ocultaba su dolor, creo que no quería ser una carga más a nuestra larga lista de problemas, siempre pensó en los demás, sobre todo en mi"_

_ "Aun cuando me marché, él no mencionó palabra, no quería distraerme, y a su vez yo no quería defraudarlo, sentí que mi éxito era su éxito, por mi hermano pequeño había llegado tan lejos, quedarme no era una opción, pero quizá fue solo mi forma de ver" _Tomoyo comenzó a derramar lágrimas, quizá las tenía conservadas ya de tiempo atrás.

_ "Terminando la preparatoria, recibí muchas ofertas para estudiar en el extranjero, realmente no tenía mucho interés por irme, pero mi hermano estaba contento por mí sus ojos brillaban al verme, no quedaba más que seguir creciendo, entonces me marché a América, fue muy difícil esta allá, había gente de muchos países pero no me sentía contenta, todos tenían este aire de grandeza y me resultaban pedantes, una chica egoísta se deshizo de mi diadema, me sentí furiosa, pero la tristeza por perder algo tan importante para mí me pesó más. Los profesores me mantenían ocupada y siempre me obligaban a dar lo mejor de mi, dado a que estaba becada, no quedaba tiempo para muchas cosas, siquiera para comunicarme con mi familia. A últimas fechas estaba muy enfocada en mis estudios por mi pronta graduación, mi tutores observaron esto y pensaron contraproducente comunicarme el hecho de la muerte de mi hermano, conseguí mi título y ellos me comunicaron el hecho, una vez enterada viajé inmediatamente hacia aquí." _Su voz se quebraba_._

_"Mis padres, que antes tenían suficientes problemas estallaron con este hecho, mi padre culpó de su muerte a mi madre, ella por despecho se fue con otro hombre dejándole, no eh vuelto a saber de ella en mucho tiempo, mi padre en cambio nunca está en casa, ese lugar que antes fue un hogar, el edificio vacío al que regreso cada noche, aquel lugar que temo volver al terminar el día."_

No había algo que pudiese decirle, o en realidad no lo deseaba, viví tanto tiempo en tristeza que olvidé el hecho de que los demás también tenían su vida, sus problemas y, obviamente sus propias pérdidas, pero nunca pensé que alguien cercano experimentara esa clase de situaciones terribles.

Me costaba comprender sus palabras. De pronto se incorporó.

"_El me entrego la diadema el día que comencé a ser una delincuente, me prometió que en todo momento no dejaría de quererme, como si siempre estuviese conmigo, ahora me doy cuenta que no era el objeto en sí, sino el hecho el sentimiento, esa diadema era solo un amuleto, un recuerdo de esa ocasión, eh venido aquí con el propósito de decirle lo mismo, ahora tú me lo has recordado Tomoya, me has dado el valor para expresar lo que pienso, sentí miedo de venir aquí, de decir lo que pensaba, si era lo correcto o necesario, tenía muchas dudas, pero gracias a esto ya no hay más temor…"_

Podía ver el resplandor de la luna sobre su cálido rostro y sus lágrimas adornándolo como estrellas, a través de una sonrisa dirigió unas últimas palabras a su hermano.

"_Gracias, hermano… te amo…"._

_Amor… _Esa simple frase detonó una emoción en mi interior, sentí la presión de mi pecho tan fuerte que tenía la sensación de que el oxígeno me faltaba, aun cuando obligaba a mis ojos permanecer abiertos sentí el ardor de mis lágrimas pidiendo escapar y solo podía pensar en ese par, en sus vibrantes sonrisas mientras me dedicaban su mirada, ambas me observaban de una forma cálida, allí se encontraba ella, con Ushio en brazos… podía recordar la primera vez que observé a Nagisa, en aquel sendero de cerezos en el cual mencionaba su bocadillo favorito, la primera palabra que me dirigió, su sonrisa especialmente para mí, el verla luchar por alcanzar sus sueños, llorar y animarse entonando su canción favorita, la gran familia dango, una familia en la que ella era el núcleo y todos la rodeábamos, el club de teatro era algo más que una actividad extracurricular, era una verdadera familia para mí. Recordé todas y cada una de sus bellas cualidades, la primera vez que nos fundimos en un torpe beso de principiantes… cuando le expresé mi ansiedad por estar siempre con ella, el día que me dio el sí y cuando nos unimos en cuerpo y alma en ese lugar que comenzaba a llamar hogar.

Y… la última vez, la última vez que sentí la calidez de su mano, contrastante con el invierno que tomó su vida.

Un cúmulo de emociones se hizo sentir en mí. Alegría, tristeza y melancolía me obligaban a expresar mi dolor, deseaba fervientemente poder sentir su calor, abrazarlas una última vez para no dejarlas escapar nunca más, prometerles que todo estaría bien y que nunca más nos separaríamos… pero simplemente encontré el aire escapándose de mis manos.

¿_Es esto un adiós? _, pensé en mis adentros, dentro de mi mente podía conservar su imagen siempre sonriente, pero esta vez era diferente, pude sentir que algo se desprendía de mi alma, las palabras de Tomoyo me hicieron sentir la realidad. Ellas, como Takafumi por su hermana, solamente pedían por mi felicidad, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer yo si ellas ya no estaban conmigo? Siempre encontré una razón para evitar la realidad, pero ahora me encontraba acorralado, era aceptar o huir un día más, no había más opciones.

_"Solamente puedo seguir caminando ¿Cierto Takafumi?" _Tomoyo rompió mi concentración "_Seguiré caminando por ti, me has dado una nueva razón para seguir, ser feliz ¿Cierto?"_.

Entonces, mi mascara se fracturó, por fin pude pensar sin ira, y consumé el hecho de que, nunca sería apartarlas a un lado, mucho menos olvidarlas, simplemente su recuerdo dejó de ser un peso para convertirse en un aliento, un recuerdo maravilloso en mi vida, algo por qué dar gracias, dejé de maldecir a la vida para comenzar a agradecer el hecho de que estuvieron a mi lado, conviví con ellas y por la simpleza de que las conocí ya era alguien mejor.

"_Tomoya… estas llorando"_

"¿_No deberías estar preocupándote por tus asuntos?"_ Respondí casi sollozando y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aun siendo un poco agresivo mi comentario, Tomoyo comprendió el sentimiento y se unió a mí con una tenue risa.

Quizá me toca seguir solo el sendero de la vida, muchas cosas me deparan por delante y me falta mucho por experimentar, pero si mi vida llegase a terminar hoy, daría gracias por conocer a gente tan maravillosa, estas personas que le han dado un sentido y fuerza a mi vida, y por ellas eh de seguir adelante.

_"Tomoyo…"_

_"¿Dime?" _Comencé a sentirme apenado.

"_¿Te quedarás un tiempo aquí en la ciudad?"_

_"Si, por ahora no tengo planes"_

_"¿Te gustaría volver a pasear algún día?_

Tomoyo me observó desorientada un momento, después sonriendo expresó

"_¡Claro!"._

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,_

Solamente queda agradecer el haberse tomado la molestia de leer esto y espero que haya sido de su agrado, se que hay muchas cosas que pueden mejorar y otras cosas se me van, pero espero mejorar de a poco las historias, si les gusto dejen un review con cualquier comentario porfavor! :D

Doumo Arigatou :3


End file.
